Midnight 1868, Moonlit 1878
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: As a weak 9 year old, sanosuke met battousai. The killer told him to be strong, and so he did. after ten years, they meet again. But does battousai remember him? edited complete!
1. midnight 1868

Author's note:

Yeah, here I am again. First time to write a RRK fic….heheheh. quite a comeback. Anyway, after that long rest, I'm back again. Hope I'm not yet rusted. Argh..b'coz my sister downloaded such stupid stuff and ended up downloading a virus instead!

Okay, enough with this crap. Hope ya enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own RRK. I just borrow it. J

**MIDNIGHT 1868, MOONLIT 1878 **–hagaki ozuno****

****

Midnight 1868, Tokugawa Era

The dogs howl at the ruby moon.  Killers meander off all over the place, leaving traces of blood from their victims behind. Numerous people screech, some at failure, some for victory, but no man screamed at the joy of finding peace. Men, women, young and old suffered, but many hoped that a restoration would come, to finally bring peace to Japan, and impede all the chaos that hover above the skies and brew from the ground below.

I was one of them. I was one of the people who truly wish for peace. But my thirst for peace turned into thirst for vengeance…revenge for the people who had helped me construct dreams for the future. Yet they were destroyed…destroyed by those money-bathing greedy monkeys of the government. They were accused of rebellion and putting up a false army, which was really their idea. They thought we were perfect baits because we're just made of farmers…

Mere farmers…

Like…Captain Sagara…

He gave up his life to protect me. He pushed me onto a cliff and bathed in the rain of bullets from the soldier's guns…

I felt worthless…gutless and helpless.

From that day, I started to fight. Even though I was a skimpy nine-year-old kid. I fought till I thought I was strong, till I felt like I could drive all enemies at my feet. But do I even know what strong means?

No.

As these thoughts hurdled my mind, I found myself running onto the forest of swords under the precipitation of bullets. I just kept running, I don't know why, but my only goal is to get out of that damned place alive.  I scampered over dead bodies, trying not to look at their faces, for most of them have swords pierced through their throats, others had no heads, and all were fully dressed in blood It was a horrible sight. It was amazing I didn't felt sick. 

I kept running, running out of that hell till I…

 Till I came face to face with the most feared Hitokiri of that time

…

Hitokiri Battousai.

He was the man that every government official wouldn't want to see at the footstep of their doors. I quickly recognized him with his red hair and the X scar on his left cheek.

I trembled. I didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring at my eyes with his amethyst ones. I have heard of him…he can kill within a split second. He's just like a tornado that can pass by and destroy everything on its way. And I feared…I'd be next.

Subsequently I felt a sudden urge of courage. I got mad. Why…this man fights for the government…he fights for the one who killed my comrades! Right before I knew what I was doing, I charged him and punched him on the face.

He didn't move a muscle. That made me angrier. Does that mean my punch was nothing to him?!

He stared at me once more after receiving the punch. His eyes were dead cold…as cold as the bodies left at the ground to rot.

" G-Get out of my way, you money-thirsty freak!" I shouted unconsciously, still trembling. 

He held me in the wrist and I just stared at his actions. What is he doing?

Right after the sudden action, he smiled. 

Smile? A killer? I never dreamed I would see this legendary man smile.

I came back to my senses and shook my hand from his grip.

" You are strong." He said with a soft voice, it almost sounded like a woman's. " But to live in this place, you must be stronger."

" What is your name?"

"I—" I was dumbfounded. Nevertheless, I answered. " Sagara Sanosuke."

" Sanosuke." He repeated. " Be strong."

The last thing I knew before my vision went black was the moonlit sky, the trees, and his face.

~*~*~

" Hey, Sanosuke."

As I opened my eyes, a bucket of cold water greeted my face.

" What the—" I shoved the bucket off my head, irritated. The sun had just risen, and the air was cold. It was the perfect time to sleep and let those muscles relax, but—

" Ya told me to wake ya up right? Ya said sum' thin bout revenge and targets."

It was my neighbor, Yasuharu. He lives at the same cheap housing I do. He took care of me for ten years. He told me that someone had placed me on his door, a mysterious guy, and left me there. He had no choice but to bring me in…that's what he said. Anyway, he had always been kind enough to wake me up whenever I oversleep or I have things to do early in the morning. And he's even kind enough to help me with my targets.

I snorted a bit and wiped my wet eyes.. " Yeah, right. Gimme five minutes."

The bucket met my head once more, and this time, it was harder.

" What's the big idea, man?!" I cried out loud.

" Just to warn ya. In five minutes yar target's gonna disappear into thin air. That guy ain't gonna wait for yer, or wait to be beaten up by a sleepyhead."

I sighed before I sat upright. " Makes sense."

" So get up there an' beat that man. People HATE him fer messin' things up."

" Whatever you say, pal." I smiled as I shoved the bucket off my head for good.

Ten years had passed since I had my encounter with the legendary Hitokiri, which everyone calls Battousai. I was nine then, and now I'm nineteen. Not much of a kid that everyone thinks I am. I actually drink sake; play Chinese chess while drunk, or just goof around and boss about with some bunch of motley crews and beat up people who do mischief or stuff [also called as 'targets'], and that makes us, in the end, as heroes. That's all I do in one whole day, a repeated cycle. I started to feel boredom, that there's no more fun in doing these things. The only reason I took this job is because if ever I met that Battousai again, I'm gonna show him how strong I am already. But how could I really be strong with weak targets? I started to doubt my job, so every night I always end up drunk, and I wake up with the bucket of water: the greatest solution to all drunk men in the world.

Yasuharu said I'm losing my pride and honor as a former Sekihoutai member.

To tell the truth, I did feel that way. Beating up not-so-tough enemies, getting drunk all night, and oversleeping. If honor and pride was visible, mine had already shattered into a thousand pieces. Captain Sagara would've been so ashamed. I didn't want it that way. Maybe I'll toss aside the sake and leave my full attention in helping people. That would make him proud.

Or even prouder if I ever beat up one ishin-shishi.

Or even Battousai.

Wait a minute, that's the third time I mentioned his name..

Speaking of that, the day I first met that man had been my dream for the past week. It played over and over in my head, and it felt like it was stuck on my coconut shell for good. [if I ever had one]

Does that mean we'll meet again?

Oh crap. I'm in for my target, not Battousai. Stop these thoughts. Stopstopstopstop…

" Yasu, I'm going now bud. Prepare my sake when I go home. I want it nice and hot." I shoved the cloth that hung behind the door and smiled before I left. I heard Yasu mumble " That kid…" before he chuckled softly. I had to smile once again before I walked casually towards the said place where I'll meet my target.

Just then I wondered…

Could that target be strong?

~*~*~

To be continued

Author's note:

Was that kinda short? It's just the first one, so watch out for more. Please review! J


	2. Dawn

Author's Note:

Thank you very much to those who reviewed. J hehe…that wasn't expected. Anyway, this chapter's gonna be a bit long [a BIT] JJJ and maybe, it'll reveal more story than the first. So sit back and read…Hope ya like this one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Midnight 1868, Moonlit 1878 –hagaki ozuno 

I walked along the familiar street that paralleled ours. Trouble always brewed in this place, maybe because there are many war freak guys over here. But, most of the kindest persons I know live in this street. Quite an irony, I think. But who cares? Yasu and I wont be starving for a night because some of the people there give me extra money if I did beat up the troublemaker for good. Some give us food. The kids look at me like a hero. I wondered what the Sekihoutai would think if they were alive…

" Hi, Mrs. Yuzawa." I greeted the familiar young mother nearby. She's the one who informs Yasu when there's trouble here. After Yasu gets the information, he sends me off even when it's early in the morning, like what's happening now.

" Oh, Sano. The guy I was talking about, he—"

" Yeah, I know. I'll take care of him." I raised my fist to show my determination.

" But, Sano, he—"

" I always beat up these kind of guys, right? There's no need to worry."

Right before she could say another word, I ran towards the usual place where those morons show up: the empty lot behind the only store in that area; the greatest targets of my targets. J 

By the time I reached the area, my jaw dropped on the floor.

They were a big pack of goons, all muscularly and more that 6 feet tall. They were armed and had metal balls and chains as weapons, and their armors were all spiked.

But that wasn't the reason my jaw dropped on the floor. I'd be a chicken if I did.

A guy stood in the middle of the lot, scratching his head.  He held a reversed-edged sword at his right hand.

Then that made me think…

Did this little guy _actually_ defeat all these? Using that…weapon?

Aha…hahaha…. impossible. He doesn't look much of a fighter, anyway.

But I need to be sure, so…I confronted him.

" Oro?" Was the first word he said innocently when I tapped his shoulder.

I stared at his face, and something surprised me more. I felt like…I knew this guy a long time ago. I just can't remember where and when I saw his face.

" Mister?"

His second word snapped me out of my curious world again.

" Oh..." I scratched my head in embarrassment. But…me? Embarrassed? That's new… Anyway, I continued after 5 seconds of pausing. " Uhm…well, sorry if I'm mistaken, but did you beat up all of these guys yourself?"

The man smiled at me. " Well, I saw these men robbing from the poor old man at the store. I couldn't just stand by and watch." His smile turned to a sudden troubled look. 

"Have I done something wrong?"

" No. It's just that…" I tried to sound as casual as I could. "…You took my job." I grinned to give him the aura that it wasn't a big deal.

" Ah… I' m sorry. Here, the people gave me some money right after I put these guys to sleep. They should be yours, I think."

" I think it's better if you keep them. I'm not the one who defeated them anyway."

It took us some time to stare at each other. And the same though repeated over and over. I know this man. I'm sure I know him. That red hair, those amethyst eyes. That smile…. yes, especially that smile. What's with this guy? And he even had a big plaster on his left cheek. I wonder what it's hiding? 

" Kenshin!"

A female voice called out from behind.

Kenshin? Do I know a man called Kenshin?

" Ah, it's Kaoru."  He knew that girl. Maybe his sister?

" Kenshin, what are you doing here? Everyone's waiting for you at the dojo." She shouted.

Who's this girl? I stared at her and I held back my laughter. She looked like a raccoon J. She doesn't look like this Kenshin guy either. Maybe a friend, but then again, maybe not.

She walked rapidly towards our direction and held him by the wrist.

" Kaoru…"

" Whether you like it or not, Kenshin, we'll go home right now."

I heard that Kenshin guy heave a heavy sigh.

" Stand back, chicken head." She said as she made her way through me.

Wait…Chicken head?!?!?!?

" Who are you calling chicken head, you raccoon?!" My head wanted to burst in anger. Why, nobody dared to call me chicken-head! And what's wrong with the hairstyle anyway? Yasu pointed it out before, but, heck. That's what I want and nobody tells me when to change my hairstyle!

Anyway…

" You. Who else? Dummy."

My eyes sent sparks of anger towards hers, and she did the same. I was so angry. How could this…. this…woman humiliate me like this?!

" Calm down, please." Kenshin halted us both. "I'm sorry, mister. My friend's only in a bad temper today and--"

" Enough talk, Kenshin. We leave."

Right before I knew it, that raccoon girl dragged Kenshin out of that place.

" Whatever…".

Before I left, I noticed a small cloth that looked like a wallet. I picked it up. Is this his? I'll just return it tomorrow. 

~*~*~

I walked home after I had a long chat with Mrs. Yuzawa at her place, apologizing that I woke up late and made other people take care of the problem.

Heck, this is one unusual and weird day. Encounter with a guy I think I know but I'm not sure if not, my money off to somebody-else's hand, and most of all, a raccoon-girl-human [whatever] gate-crashing onto my life and even calling me chicken head. What's with this day, anyway? I even told Yasu to prepare hot sake when I go home, but I haven't even dropped a single sweat. Sake doesn't taste good that way. It'll only feel empty and like something's missing. 

Oh well, its just sake.

But what really bothered me most is that guy…Kenshin…

I thought I need to ask Yasu 'bout that.

I slid the door open and stepped inside the house without a word.

" Sano? Is that you? I've been waiting for hours ya know. M'pal Jou gave some sake 'while ago. 'said it was the best. Ain't he kind? I warmed yer share, though it got a bit cold 'cause it was just sittin' here, waiting fer ya. 'just gonna warm it up again, na?"

He sounded drunk. Maybe that sake was really good. Yasu never drink too much if the sake isn't fine.

" By the way, how 'bout those guys ya beat up? C'mon, share sumthin, buddy. Tell me what happened." He started to warm the sake bottle over some fire in the wood stove.

I lay on the floor next to the old man and crossed my arms under my head.

" Yasu?"

" Mm?"

" Do I know someone called Kenshin?"

Yasu nearly dropped the second bottle he was about to put at the stove. Good thing I caught it with my foot.

" What's with that reaction, man? You know that guy?"

Yasu remained quiet. That meant he knew.

I started to toss the wallet up and down as I waited for his reply. This may be serious. Maybe he needed more time.

10  minutes or so passed. He still had his mouth shut. And _that_ made me impatient. 

I lifted my foot and kicked his head.

He…fell down…snoring.

" Argh…DAMN YOU! Who told you to sleep while I was still talking to you?!?! That's why you were quiet!"

It took him a while to recover from the kick. Hah…maybe I should give him a plaster or—

Wait. 

Plaster?

" Well, it'll be no use if I—" 

" Hold on…" I covered his mouth before he could speak another word.

" Tell me…is this Kenshin-guy…is he…"

I released his mouth the moment the thought struck me hard at that moment. Why didn't I notice? That red hair, those amethyst orbs, that smile, and the scar that he kept under that plaster…

" Battousai…"

"…"

I heard Yasu laugh. " Well, what a surprise. Didn't thought ya could think, Sano."

I had no time to get angry about Yasu's words. The mere thought that that Kenshin guy, who looked like a weakling, and that almost-superior Battousai I met ten years ago, was the same…was one.

Kami-sama…

" Battousai brought ya here ten years ago.  He asked me to train ya to become stronger. He knew, and I knew, that this time'll come, that both of ya would meet again. So he told me, that after the Tokugawa era, he would stop being a killer and he would change his name into Himura Kenshin. I didn't believe him at first, I mean, how could a killer poss'bly be this soft? But seeing those eyes, those scary yet beautiful eyes, I found myself speechless. Of course, I cannot leave you, a child, to die out there. So I took ya in."

" And so, to make me strong, you made me fight those bad guys over the other street."

Yasu nodded. " To make ya useful and strong, na? Ain't I smart?"  he grinned widely.

I chuckled. " You and your stupid plans."

He laughed along. 

" So, are ya that strong enough to show him that I've fulfilled my mission?"

" I don't know.." I stared at my hand and rolled it in a fist." Am I…am I strong enough?"

" Aw, c'mon. Look sharp! That's not the man I trained to beat up bad guys!"

" So. I am strong…I am…" I said with a smile.

" Louder! That ain't the spirit you ought to have!"

" I am strong!"

" Louder! What a big guy with soft voice!"

" I AM STRONG!!!" I shouted at his face. He seemed happy and satisfied. I felt glad and contented. Then I felt, how lucky I am that it's Yasu who found me.

" Good. Here's your sake." 

~*~*~

Morning came. 

The sun rose earlier than usual. But me? I woke up as late as usual. My typical morning bucket, my unexpected bath in the morning [from the bucket], and the typical targets [ of course, not from the bucket].  But as the whole day passed, something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus on what I was doing or thinking.

I was kinda excited. An unexplainable feeling. An unexplainable excitement. Something that empowers my whole being…the whole me…Like, I met Battousai again, and I'm gonna show him what I've become within those ten years. _Be strong_, he said. And I sure had become strong…maybe.

But does he still remember me?

What if he doesn't remember me?

Shoot. I wish he did remember.

I took a glance at the wallet before I stepped onto the empty lot behind the only store at this place. This….this is the place where we, after ten years, laid our eyes on each other once more.

I hope he does come back for his wallet. 

Minutes passed, and what I had expected came.

Kenshin came. He had that smile of relief on his face. That made me smile too.

He came running. He really seemed happy, maybe because he could guess that I have his wallet.

" You're that mister yesterday, right?" He heaved a heavy sigh before he continued. " Do you—"

" I saw it lying here yesterday. 'Thought it was yours." I gave him the wallet and grinned.

" Thank you very much, Miss Kaoru would be so mad if I lose this wallet. "He heaved another sigh. He sounded like e was on a rush.

" On a rush?" I asked him.

" Quite, yes." He smiled. " Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yesterday. Miss Kaoru dragged me al the way, it was so embarrassing…"

" Oh yeah, that raccoon-head." I said aloud by accident.

" I'm really sorry about her. She's really a nice girl if she's in the mood."

" Oops. Sorry." I stuck out my tongue. I was sorry for Kenshin, not for that stupid raccoon.

" It's okay. By the way, nice meeting you. I'm—"

" Himura Kenshin."

" Eh?" He sounded surprised. 

" That's your name, right?"

" Oh, you heard it yesterday." He scratched his head.

" Or should I say, Battousai."

Now he looked more shocked than ever. Hehe, that was expected. His eyes were as wide as saucers. I could perfectly see those amethyst eyes…

Heck, what was I thinking?

" I…guess it would sound lame if I denied."  He scratched his head more. His excuse sounded like Yasu.

" Don't you remember me? Ten years ago, in the forest? It was midnight back then. You told me to be strong." As I spoke, I mentally prayed that he would remember. 

" It's me, Sagara Sanosuke! "

Kenshin stared at me. His eyebrows started to curve. I knew he was trying his best to remember me, and at the back of my mind, I was like 'Come on! Come on! I know you know me!'

" You…"

Yes. Come on. Say it. Say 'I remember you!'

" I'm sorry, I think I don't remember."

" WHAT?!"

" I-I'm really sorry, but I did try my best to remember…"

" That…can't be true!" I wanted to wail. How could he forget? 

" Wait, remember Yasu—I mean—Yasuharu? You entrusted me to him, right? Ten years ago?"

"Well, I admit that name's quite familiar…but…your name doesn't… ring a bell…I'm sorry."

It felt like the whole world crashed onto me.

He didn't remember….

*~*~*~*

TBC.

Author's note:

Well, that's quite short again. Hehehe…

Hope you liked this chappie. [and the upcoming ones too!]

Please review!


	3. Afternoon sun

Author's Note:

 Ei, sowie guys for making ya wait too long. 'Got too engrossed with PS2…hehe…I'm about to finish FFX, well…call me a shallow guy, but, yeah whatever. Anyway, let's just get to the point, okie? :) 

Oh, and let me remind you. This fic is obviously on the point of view of Sano. Some scenes may seem empty; it's up to your imagination to fill it up. : ) nah, whatever….

Standard disclaimers apply

**Midnight 1868, Moonlit 1878**- hagaki ozuno

" Yasu?"

" Yeah?"

" I know you know something more of batou—no—Kenshin, right?"

The start of our conversation had this weird déjà vu feeling that bounced on my insides.  I was lying on the same spot, my back facing my old friend. Yasu was there, warming another bottle of sake for I reason I don't know, then when I asked the question, he almost dropped the bottle *again* and he fell silent. But this time, he didn't try to escape by sleeping. Besides, he's not drunk. There's no way he could sleep that easy unless he's intoxicated with his never-ending warm sake.

" Ya got embarrassed while ago, ya?"

My cheeks turned hot red. Yeah right, I got really embarrassed a while ago I just couldn't stand it anymore and ran. I looked like a dumb girl who ran away because some guy rejected me…

Huh.

I slapped my face from the thought and tried to push back that dumb weird butterfly on my stomach by grabbing the nearest object my eyes laid on: an old blanket which was rolled into a ball. I cuddled it tight near my chest while blushing furiously. I wanted to hit my head on that goddamned floor so that the thought of Kenshin not remembering me would fade…slowly. But heck, what a poor floor if I did that.

Damndamndamn….I couldn't forget that line "..your name doesn't ring a bell…". Oh yeah? Well tomorrow, or maybe some other day, I dunno, my name would be ringing a huge bell on your head, mister. 

But something else wandered on my mind.

Kenshin said Yasu's name does sound familiar. Well, the name would only sound familiar if you heard it more than once [knowing how many names crossed battousai's past]. He [Kenshin], knew Yasu, but Yasu said he only met Battousai once. Something smelt fishy o Yasu's side of story. I mean, a killer won't ask for a normal man's name, and vice versa, and …argh, now I myself am baffled with what I am saying…

Unless…

" Ten years ago…"

Yasu's sudden words snapped me out of my talkative mind. 

" The so-called false army Sekihoutai fell." He took out his long, pipe-like tobacco thing and started to smoke.

" Ah, a history lesson?"  I joked, despite that unusual seriousness on his voice. Well, Yasu always have this "accent" whenever he speaks, but when things are serious, he surprisingly talks straight like all people do.

" Some survived." He continued. " The rest, buried or had their remains in display as a warning to the people. The people feared, not only because of that warning, but also the threats of the government's strongest armors…the samurai…and one of them was the legendary Battousai, the mortal enemy of those who opposed the government, and on of the best examples is the survivors of the Sekihoutai." He looked at me, as if to check on something, but nothing was printed on my face, so he continued.

" Just after the horrible incident of the False-army's fall, Battousai had an unexpected encounter with a small survivor, and as he reckoned, an enemy."

Yasu paused again and this time, he smiled at me. I looked away, still clutching mercilessly at the blanket like my life depended on it. Obviously, it was me he was talking about.  I don't know why Yasu has to re-tell a story that plays over and over in my mind, but I didn't say a word. I just waited on Yasu's point

" Instead of following a killer's instinct, which is to be like a tornado and destroy everything in it's path, the legendary man felt that this little boy in front of him could help him someday in preventing people to destroy peace the restoration would bring. Worrying that blood-thristy killers that meander around may kill this boy, he placed the boy in a slight slumber and took him away from the forest of swords raining with tons of bullets."

" That's were you came in." I pointed at him, whereas he nodded. " He left me at your aid because he could trust someone like you, a normal—no—a killer like he was. The only thing that was different from the both of you is that you have a daughter, around my age, so he knew you could take care of me, and with your sword skills, he wouldn't really worry about protection."

Yasu laughed really hard.

" You got me there. Yeah, you're right. Well, Battousai and I work together on the same side until my wife died because of giving birth to my daughter. I had to give my full attention to the only family I had. Nine years later, boy was I surprised to see Himura at the footsteps of my door, carrying you. He just went:' Yasuharu, take care of this boy. Let him be strong.' and before I knew it, he disappeared onto the darkness of the night. Right after, I heard the police's whistle and some gunshots. Er, I ain't worry 'bout him, I knew he coulda handle a few cops and guns. But the next day, I found myself visiting him, an' to my surprise, he forgot all 'bout you! I later on knew that as he made his way through, a cop surprised him from behind and hit his head really hard. The cop, well, died after getting a good slash, and so did Battousai's memory of you."

I found myself speechless.

" Wha-what kind of joke is that?!"

" This ain't a joke, okay? I know it sounds really stupid, but that's the way it is. Himura doesn't remem'ber ya cause of that hit."

" Okay! Big deal! Just show yourself to him and he'll remember me. It's as easy—"

" If that worked, then ya wouldn't be embarrassed a while ago."

Okay. Calm down Sanosuke. I know this is super absurd…

" Why don't ya just cool down there. I've got a good idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Good idea, yeah right."

I walked on the streets of the town, or rather, I walked out to the town after my conversation with Yasu.

Why did I walk out? Simple. Yasu told  me to just leave nature to bring back Kenshin's memories of me. And my job? To guide nature. Ooookaaay… that is soooo absurd. I expected a more decent answer from a former samurai.

I'm an impatient person. I don't want to leave it on nature's hands and let it rot there. Yeah right. How long would it take? Another ten years? Whatever. I couldn't wait that long. 

So, I decided that it's up to me to find a way.  What way? Visit a doctor and ask about this memory-stuff thing about the brain that Yasu explained and I couldn't understand.  Could you blame me? I'm made for fighting, not thinking. 

Well, anyway, regarding the doctor, I won't be visiting just _any_ doctor. I'd be visiting his daughter [with brains opposite his], which is also my childhood friend and playmate…

" Hiya, Megumi."

I walked inside the clinic and greeted my fox-like friend sitting on the corner, treating lots and lots of male patients. Huh, what have they seen on this girl to pretend that they are sick and stuff and use it as an excuse to see her?

Megumi flipped her long, black hair and had that I'm-busy-what-now look in her eyes.

" Sano, can't you see I'm busy?" She turned to her patient and started to put some ointment on his hand. The guy went all red and he was giggling like a maniac. I easily shoved that maniac away and sat at his place.

" Hey, line up, brudda! I was here first!!" I ignored the man I just shoved.

" Hey, kitsune, I need to talk to you."

" If it's about that bandage from last week, I already gave it to father so that you won't be bugging me everyday about it."

" No. It's not that."

" Yeah? What?" Now she sounded really irritated. 

" Well, could ya explain me that memory stuff that when you bump your head or something, you lose some memory or something like that."

" What?" She looked really baffled and disturbed.

" Er---well…"

" If a person bumps his head onto something after a quick incident, that incident gets erased from the person's head and it takes an awful lot of time and some happenings to restore the memory back. So, if you could just scram, shoo, and whatever, just get out of my job."

" Geez, grumpy." I pinched her face teasingly. I do that every time she puffs her cheeks or she's in this 'not in the mood' thing.  " Well, if you're not grumpy, you're not the Megumi I know for ten years."

I saw her turn kinda pink. " Sano!"

" Okay, fine! Thanks, kitsune. See ya later!" I waved my hand before I jogged my way through the long queue of maniacs on her door.

I decided not to go home just yet. The sun's still high, the air is still cool, the day is fine, there are lots more of stuff to be done, lots of ass kicking, tooth-freeing, jaw locking fights to join in.

Nah.

Maybe I don't wanna go home because I know what Yasu's expression would be when I do. He'd laugh and laugh, saying "I told ya and ya didn't want to believe me! Ain't I smart?". Huh. He'd be worse than drunk.

Time? Patience? If luck isn't really turning it's back on me…. those are two things I'm bad at. 

" Ah, Sanosuke-dono!"

Kenshin?

Uh-oh. How would I explain what happened a while ago? Argh, think, Sano…oh no… all I could think about was to run away again and leave him behind.

" Um, Sanosuke-dono, I'm really sorry with what happened a while ago. I'm really sorry I've offended you."

" Ah—okay—no big deal…" I stammered, averting my gaze to something else. " I-I need to go home now, see ya—"

" Wait!"

What now?!

" I…have a big problem. I think you could help me out…" ^.^x

…

The next minute, I found myself walking side by side with the legendary man, over the bridge, across the town, an on the fields carrying his big problem with me…

Two barrels of rice.

" So, this is your big problem, huh?" I said, carrying the barrels on my shoulders.

He just smiled. " The lady at the store had a sale, and I couldn't help myself, so I bought those barrels without considering the fact that I can't carry such heavy load with all the groceries with me. Good thing you showed up."

" No prob." I said comfortably, like I knew him for my whole life. 

" You know, I had an idea to repay you. Maybe, if I could meet Yasuharu again, my memory of you would come back. That'll be great, right?"

I found a reason for a smile to cross my face. " Yeah, I think so too."

" You know…it's kin of embarrassing to say this myself, but…" he faced me and stopped in the middle of the bridge above the small lake. He smiled, well, he's always smiling, but aside from the other smiles he showed me, this one meant something else. Something I'm not sure of.

 The majestic sun served like extra glow to see his face more clearly, and amidst the afternoon color orange that seemed to envelope the whole sky and all of his features, his amethyst eyes contrasted perfectly and stood out among the other colors. The rays stroked that X scar on his cheek, and the reflection of the lake on his dress seemed like stars on a purple bed.

" I find myself stupid to forget someone like you."

Aww, shucks. I didn't know if I should smile or what. There was this overwhelming feeling, a feeling that kinda triggers sparks all over my body.

On the next second, I found myself smiling behind the barrels I'm carrying.

" Nah. I do much stupid things than that."

" Thank you, Sanosuke-dono. You're a very kind man."

" Hey, just call me Sano."  

" Well, Sano…" he started, adjusting to the new nickname I introduced to him. " I think you should meet my friends."

Friends? Yikes! That includes the raccoon!

" Yes, my friends."

Uh-oh.

^.^;

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:

So, that was kinda short. Okie! Sorry for updating late! I'm gonna update faster….

REVIEW!!!!!


	4. the meeting

Author's note:

Yipee!!!! I did it! I finally finished FFX!!!! Wooo hooo!!!

Nah,. I'm not really happy even though I DID finish it. I'm honestly sad, I wanted to finish it but I didn't want it to be finished. Auron's gone for good. [but he's in Kingdom hearts! OOH yeah!] Okay, so congrats to me! Finally time to officially start FFX-2!

Okay, I'm gonna stop the crap now.

BTW, I'm sorry that this is a yaoi fic, but I hope those who dislike yaoi [and already read this] would still continue. :)

Here we go!

Standard disclaimers apply

PS can someone give me those tips or gameshark codes in FFX-2? :) :) : p

**Midnight 1868, Moonlit 1878** – hagaki ozuno

" This is the Kamiya dojo."

I stared on the dojo before me. It's the Kamiya dojo, like Kenshin said and like the sign says on the door. It's not that big, I mean, I've seen bigger dojo's than this. What would I expect from a man dressed this way? :) 

" Come, I'll show the rest to you. I know it's not much of a place, but, the people who live here are worth knowing."

I flashed a forced smile.  " Um…I need to—"

" If it's Miss Kaoru you're worrying about, I'll take care of her. You just sit back and meet the others."  He started to open the big, wooden door.

" Why are you doing this…?" I unexpectedly said aloud. Kenshin heard it and patted my shoulder.

" One of the ways to compensate for not being able to remember you."  He grinned and opened the door fully.  At first, I hesitated a bit, but he tugged my gi and I was forced to go inside. Oh well, since I'm here…

" Ken-niichan!"

" Ken-ni!!!!"

Huh? What are these…kids? Whose kids are these? 

" Ah, Ken-niichan! Who's that funny looking guy?"

" Yeah, what a funny hair! Hahaha!!!!"

Argh, these kids stink like that raccoon.

" Shh, mind your little mouths now." He softly patted the kids on the head before he turned around to introduce them.

" Sanosuke, this is Ayame."  He held the taller girl on his right. 'Ayame', as she was called, bowed a bit and smiled at me. Okay, so she doesn't stink at all. Hehe, never seen a kid this polite.

" And this little one is Suzume."  He then held the other girl, the smaller one with pigtails, and hugged her on his left.

" Hi!" Suzume greeted.

" Ayame, Suzume, this is Sanosuke. You could just call him Sano-niichan if you like."

I placed the barrels down and cracked a few bones. Boy, this is tiring. But seeing those little kids just made me "aww" inside. It kinda lessened the pain on my shoulders. Nah. 'Couldn't explain well.

" Come, let's meet the others." Ayame and Suzume tugged Kenshin along, and Kenshin motioned me to follow him. Well…I didn't know how to react, so I just place my hands inside my pocket and followed him to where he was going.

We headed for that little lake behind the house.  I saw some old man there, with what looked like doctor's clothes on. He was rolling a few bandages and he neatly placed those in a wooden box beside him.

Ayame and Suzume ran to the old man and sat beside him. Oh, maybe he's their grandpa or something. After getting some good hugs from the two, he turned his attention to Kenshin and me. 

" Oh, a visitor?" he inquired. 

" Yes. This is my friend, Sanosuke Sagara. He helped me carry the barrels of rice." 

" Chuusu." I greeted with a slight bow.  The old man smiled through his well-trimmed white moustache and beard.

" Sano, this is Dr. Gensai."

" Pleased to meet you."  The old man—oops—I mean, Dr. Gensai stood and bowed fully. 

" Well, if you would excuse us, Dr. Gensai. I'm just going to introduce him to Yahiko." 

Dr. Gensai smiled. " Sure. We won't be staying that long either."

" Okay." Kenshin turned to me and tugged my sleeve for the nth time this day. " Let's go, Sano." And we started walking again.

" Um, the old man doesn't live here?" I asked curiously.

" Well, he's the family doctor of the Kamiya's and he's very close to Ms. Kaoru. He always visits here every other day with Ayame and Suzume."

" Ah, so the kids are his grandchildren?"

" Yup."  

" So, if that old man and his grandchildren doesn't live here…that leaves you to be alone with that raccoon in this house." I said, folding my arms above my head. " That's a pretty few people in a big house."

" Well, I guess so.  But Ms. Kaoru and I are not alone."

Not alone? Well, who could…oh, he said a name a while ago. Was it Yahoko? No, it sounded more like Yahuko… Or was it Yahoku? Darn, whatever. What do I care anyway?

So, Kenshin and I made our way to a small dojo inside the house. Right before I stepped inside, I heard a boy's voice. Hmm…it was like he's practicing some martial arts inside. I also heard whips of what sounded like a bamboo sword.

Kenshin finished my wandering mind by opening the door, revealing what I just thought. A boy, maybe around thirteen, was inside, practicing with a bamboo sword.

" Hello, Yahiko."

Ah, Yahiko. Just as I thought.  .;

" Ken—oh..." The Yahiko-boy went near Kenshin, but he was staring at me curiously. 

" Yahiko, this is my friend, Sanosuke."

" Chuusu." He greeted.  

"Yahiko is a student of Kaoru. He's practicing the Kamiya Kasshin style that the Kamiya family passed on for years."

Okay, this boy hadn't said anything 'bout my hair. Good. He's far from his master's darn attitude.

" Hey, nice hair." He said sarcastically, and then he went back to practice.

I take that back.

So I found myself confined in that house for a few more hours, playing with Ayame and Suzume, goofing around with this new pack of friends I've got. Later on, the raccoon came and Kenshin spent minutes of explaining [yeah, well he doesn't need to, because I can scram whenever I want, but that raccoon just said fine! and so, Kenshin, and the kids insisted me to stay for a few more hours….] why I was there. We ended up eating some food cooked by her. I was surprised that when she placed the food on the table, everyone's faces turned blue, and they didn't dare put the food in their mouth. Well, I am hungry, so I took a bite. And then…

The next thing I knew was that I blacked out.

When I woke up, Yahiko was laughing, Ayame and Suzume were fanning me, Dr. Gensai was checking on me, Kenshin tried to calm me down [well, I was mad and fuming embarrassed], and that darn raccoon even got the nerve to be upset. Well, if Kenshin hadn't calmed me down, I already shouted " Your piece of S stinks!" right at her face. 

Ugh…but the taste never left my tongue. I complained about it, aloud.

So, Kenshin decided that he'd just cook something else to get rid of the aftertaste of the raccoon's deadly poison. Surprisingly, his dish tastes good, and I found myself asking for more. 

Hence, the long day had to end, and blatantly needed to get home. The sun had finally set, revealing the black heavens donned with heaps and masses of stars. Kenshin walked me home, accompanied with a small lamp.  Ah, I've got to admit that this is one of the happiest and silliest day I'd ever had in my whole life, and never in my whole life did I expect that Battousai would be the one to give me that. 

" Did you have fun?" Kenshin asked me as we walked down the dark road.

" I dunno…it's kinda hard to explain, but…yeah sure, I did.." I grinned, staring at the sky. " But I sure don't like the taste of that raccoon's dish!"

Kenshin giggled. " Well, we tried to tell you, but we knew that Miss Kaoru won't like that."

" Geez, that woman needs some serious cooking lessons from you."

" Don't worry, next time, we'll warn you." He patted my back like he was assuring me.

" Oh, well, there wouldn't be a next time."

Kenshin stared at me curiously. Maybe he got the wrong meaning of what I said.

" I-I mean, there wouldn't be a next time with that raccoon's dish." I stammered.

I saw him broke into a sigh.

I stared at him more, and that's when I remembered that I am a Sekihoutai…a man who is destined to hate the likes of him. But why couldn't I get mad at him? Is it because he has changed? Because he's fighting now for what's right? Are my motivations low? Or is it because…I owe him my life? I am so puzzled. This whole thing gives me the worst kind of headache I could ever have.

Even though I need to tell him someday that I am a man opposite his state before, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I just couldn't imagine what he would say or do. If before, I wished that he would remember, well now, I wish he doesn't.  Or just…. if he does remember, he would forget all about our past and just know me for the new Sano, not the Sano that he met 10 years ago. 

" Miss… Kaoru's really trying hard to learn how to cook, you know…" 

" Hm?"

" But I end up cooking a cure for the effects of her dishes." He chuckled out loud.

Ah, he was trying to change the quiet atmosphere.

" But I'm sure IN for a 'next time' with your dishes, brudda!"

So, finally, after a long walk and talk with this man, we finally got into the street where our small, little, and feeble cheap house stood. I was kinda embarrassed with the thought that he lives in a well-built average dojo, and I live in a shabby place like this, but I felt lucky to have decent meals from a decent cook [which is Megumi].

I turned to him and scratched my nape, showing that I'm kinda mortified.  He just shrugged and smiled back, maybe to make me feel that he didn't really care where I live. Overwhelmed, I responded with a playful wink as I shoved the piece of cloth that draped on the doorframe aside and slid the wooden door open.

" I'm home!" I greeted my two companions aloud like I was some kind of kid or something who just came home from playin' all day.

" You're unusually late, Sanosu---"

Megumi fell silent as her eyes lay on the little man beside me. Hehe, now I know what Kenshin feels upon seeing his friends speechless with my sudden [not to mention UNEXPECTED] appearance.

" Guys, Himura Kenshin." I introduced him casually, patting his back. " Kenshin, Yasu and Megumi."

The ol' man and Megumi smiled and bowed the usual way, and Kenshin responded with the same act.

I stared at Kenshin, and then at Yasu. Kenshin's eyes wore this I-think-I-know-you look, and Yasu looked like he was helping him to remember by, well, just by looking deep into his eyes. Believe it or not, Yasu's eyes are the most expressive pairs I have ever seen, and by just looking at it, you could read him easily like an open book.

I motioned Kenshin to go inside and sit beside Yasu. And then, I grabbed Megumi out of the house to give the two old pals time to talk and remember.

" Sano—" 

He didn't want me to go.

" Don't worry, pal. Yasu's not gonna eat you." I joked as I finally shut the door tight.

I then turned to Megumi with a face that no painter can paint. A feeling of excitement…mixed with this feeling of sorrow.

I felt my fox friend grin as she patted my shoulder.

" Father told me about it." She said calmly. 

" Really…" I smiled sheepishly. " He'd never learn to tie that mouth, won't he?" I added bitterly.

Her smile suddenly faded. " Then, why are you sad? This is your big chance, you should be happy."                  

" Nah, it's nothing really." I waved my hand, showing that it didn't bother me. But Megumi knew me too well. She knew when stuff bothers me, and when it does not. She sees right through my very self, my very soul, like how people read Yasu like an open book. 

We sat outside the house the whole night, waiting until Kenshin finishes his confrontation with Yasu.

How I hoped it would end soon…

TBC

Author's note:

Nah, too short again. I usually write long chappies in my other fics [probably 9-10 pages back to back, font 6, 4 columns] but, heck. Maybe I need more inspiration….hehehe. BTW, if you see some grammatical errors here, I'm really very sorry. 'Got a little time to re-check them….and, oh well…

Please review!


	5. Unexpected Encounter

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry I update late. Hehe…I'm again intoxicated with my own world of PS2….oh yeah…I'm gonna finish FFX-2 soon….hehehehehehehehehehe…. Just like Pringles. Once you POP you can't stop. :)

Anyway, enough crap again.  Let's get on the stowie, shall we? We shall?  Okay, here we go!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Midnight 1868, Moonlit 1878 – hagaki ozuno 

****

Guess what?

Kenshin said Yasu finally found his place backing his mind. For short, he remembered him. Boy, it sure seemed like Megumi and I were waiting for eternity back there. We thought they'd spend their whole life talking and talking and still nothing. Yasu had a big smile on his face and was very happy, but Kenshin was a bit happier to find an old pal.

Me?

It may sound totally weird, but I'm the happiest.

Oh, and by the way, Kenshin told me he hadn't remembered me yet despite that very long talk. Isn't that…

…isn't it wonderful…?

I heaved a heavy half-relieved -half-disappointed sigh.

Okay, so this is what happened. Yasu came out after the long talk with a big smile on his face, but that smile faded as soon as his eyes laid on me. He patted my back and shook his head, and Kenshin trailed behind him, and had that worried look on his face. Neh, I knew what that meant really. But I swore I felt my insides go all topsy turvey like I've ridden a ship on a stormy forty days and forty nights.

Kenshin spent another hour asking my forgiveness. His usual "I'm sorry…" or " I tried to…" lines had fed me enough. As I said before, I wish he would never remember who I am in his novel-like life. The reason? Well, haven't you read the chapter before this?! (Oops, wrong line)

Ugh, but heck! Megumi is soooo kind! Damn!

So, why'd I say that?

Well, you see, Megumi came in and destroyed my fun. How?  She gave some kind of medicine or stuff to help Kenshin restore his memory quicker and clearer.  Argh! Why did she do that for?! Grr……when things are going according to what I wanted them to…

Huff…finally it's time to bring Kenshin home…well…he was supposed to be home a while while ago. Ha, I bet that raccoon won't be so happy 'bout this one…

" So, did Yasu tell everything to you?"  I asked him as we walked on the same road. It was almost dawn, and light started to fill the horizon.

" Yes." He replied. I swore I saw him hold back his smile, well, I kinda admit that _our_ past is _something_ to smile about, considering the many ironies that it brought along.

I didn't hold back my smile; in fact, I laughed out loud and slapped him hard on his back. " C'mon, I know you wanna smile! You shouldn't hold that back, you know!"

Kenshin started to giggle, and that giggle gradually turned into a faint laugh.  "I'm sorry, but I really can't...stop…smiling…" he said in between soft chuckles.

" Why?" I pretended not to know.

" Yasuharu said you were such a kid back then, lost and wandering in the forest, and I had to save you because you were all alone.  He said I was so kind to help an ordinary citizen like you, considering that I'm a killer."

Ordinary citizen? Yasu...don't tell me he… 

" It's kind of embarrassing to say that myself, right?"

As soon as he said the last word, that is when I realized we were standing in front of the Kamiya dojo, all speechless, wearing those fragile smiles that could and would someday cease into grimaces of hatred brought along by our dark pasts.

A ray of light struck my face, so did a ray of hope through my heart. Yasu was better than I thought. He said half the truth again, but this time, for a good reason. He knew Kenshin and I were going well, and if he did tell what I really am, our friendship might be distorted like a rice cake that was stomped on by an elephant.

But something seemed weird…but I just couldn't get it. It was at the tip of my tongue and at the back of my head but…

I knew something was weird…

" So…" He slowly opened the door and took a step inside. " Good night."

"Uh…" I stopped him from closing the door fully. I felt the urge to say something, or ask him about something, but the words were stuck on my throat and they won't come out.

He just stared at me, and I stared back. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks when I realized how stupid I looked in my reflection in his eyes.

" Uh…sorry…" The words fumbled out of my mouth carelessly. " You're…gonna be scolded again…all because I'm so selfish…and…"

To my surprise, Kenshin placed his right finger above my lips, and the other on his. He made that soft "shh" sound, assuring me that everything's all right, that he could handle that situation. Weird as it may seem, I trusted him with this, and showed it with a dim simper.  With that, his finger left my lips, and he made sure my hands were out of the door's way before closing it.

The sun rose at the eastern part of the dojo, and the horizon glowed like a candle in the dark.

" Sano!"

" What?"

" It's ass kicking time! Are you up for it?"

I stood from my boring place and cracked my knuckles.

" Sure, Yahiko-boy!" I messed his hair like he was my little brother. He fought back and bit my head hard.

" Hey you two, that bad boy would go away if you won't stop bickering like that!" The raccoon scolded. Hehe, we're now getting along quite well, unlike the past months, where we were near to killing each other with knives and chopsticks over the dining table.

Believe it or not, I wake up early without the help of my trusty assistants: Mr. Bucket and Ms. Water. Instead, I wake up by myself, and excitement greeted me everyday. I do not engage myself with my motley crew of target-busting guys. Instead, I'm off to teach guys what is right with my new gang, Kenshin's gang. These people brought me back the pride I used to have. They build back my honor. I felt like a whole new man, a whole new Sanosuke. Yasu said he's beginning to like the new me. He even added that Captain Sagara would be so proud. I felt so good of myself.  I felt like I'm the emperor of the world!

But there is only one person who refused to think that I am a better man, and it saddened                               me to know who it is.

Megumi…

She told me I was totally not myself. I may be a new Sano, but unlike her father's compliment, she said she liked the former me. I remembered she said that last night, and our conversation went a little like this…

" Sano, why are you like that? You…are starting to forget us…"

" Huh?"

" You may have that 'super hero-image-with pride' that you always want to have, but that image had swallowed the best of you…"

" Why?"

" Even though you may be a great man…never forget those who carried you to your throne."

Her words…sank deep into my brains…if ever I had one…

Well, I do have brains. And I'm not that insensitive not to understand what she meant.

I kinda admit I start to forget Yasu and Megumi these days. At first, I thought it was just okay going out with Kenshin's gang because it was even Yasu who pushed me into it. But since yesterday, when Megumi talked to me, I started to doubt my actions. I started to remember that I still have them, and I am, in a way, forgetting them. I started to feel like a bad guy, not a hero that I was supposed to be.

Never forget those who carried you to your throne… 

Did I have a throne? Since when did I have one?

In the first place, I never intend to have one.

" Nice try, big guy."

Huh?

Yahiko snapped me out of my very talkative mind.

" Whaddya mean?" I poked his face.

" You just let that guy run away from you, idiot!" He poked me back, harder.

" WHAT?!" I shouted in disbelief, scanning the whole area for the said guy I was supposed to beat. He was already far away, scampering for his life.

Yahiko burst into laughter, so did Kenshin and the raccoon.

" Ha! So much for your 'no-man-run' record!"

With that, I gave him the biggest lump ever yet.

Argh…if only I could tie my brain like my mouth, then this would've not happened! I'm so stupid! I guess I need one of those lumps in Yahiko's head for myself to wake me up.

" You seem preoccupied, Sano. Is something wrong?"  Asked Kenshin, quickly changing his expression.

" Nah. " I lied, scratching my nape in frustration.

" He's not a good lier, is he?"  the raccoon butted in.

Yahiko nudged me. " Heard that, lier?"

I raised my fist with an irritation mark on my head. " D'you want more of this???"

" Aw, come on Sano. You could tell us what's bothering you. We've been friends for nearly half a year now, have we?"

Half a year…that long already? But it seemed only yesterday when Yasu had that dramatic talk with Kenshin.

" I'm sorry guys, but I think I need to go home."

What a lame excuse , I thought. But I had no other excuse in my mind. I had to spill that sentence before I spill something else. 

I did not wait for them to say a word or react in any way. I ran away, like I always did when I'm troubled or so. I did not turn back, fearing that seeing that face…that expression-full face, would tempt me to go back. For some reason, I didn't want that to happen…

I ran until I felt I was a bit out of breath, and I found myself at the middle of the town, panting, but not heavily. Beads of sweat rolled on my chin, and I un-reluctantly wiped it with my sleeve. I looked around to make sure Kenshin and his gang did not follow me, and I was glad to find out they respected my privacy.

I sighed and stroked my hair upwards. Somehow, that run had bent down some of my strands and fell on my face. But this wasn't much of a problem that I couldn't handle. So, right after that stray lock of hair stood at its right position, I casually strode around town, greeting a few familiar faces along the way.

" Oh, my! How cruel!"

" Men these days, they simply don't know how to humble themselves and their power!"

Huh? What are those ladies mumbling about? And what are those people doing over there, crowding like ants on a feast of crumbs?

I decided to take a look at the fruit of all the commotion.

It was kind of hard to make my way through the pack of people, but I am determined to see what was happening. As soon as I was on the front line, I looked at the scene carefully.

Hmm…

It seems like a fight. But it sounded more like bullying. A weak old man was being battered by some cocky police officers, and if you could just see this…it was horrible. These police were raising their guns and other weapons on this poor man, which I later knew was innocent in every way. "It was just the police's way of showing off power", said a man beside me.

I knew I had to do something.  I couldn't just stand there and watch this helpless man. Why, my job also revolves around these morons. Heh…ass-kicking time… The man I'm beating up a while ago may have ran, but not these ones.

" Hey, pal. Give it up already." Approached the mighty ME, tapping the mighty clears throat villain's shoulder.

" Whaddya want, chicken-head wimp?"

That's it.

A few minutes later, the cocky-but-nothing police guys went away, scampering and whimpering like poor lil sissies who lost their dolls. The only thing remaining to make them look like total slobs is for them to "boo hoo hoo" their way out of town.

Heroically, I helped the poor man to stand up, and everybody applauded. It was a great feeling to help people. It was something that couldn't be described by mere words.

" Thank you sir." Said the old man, bowing slightly. " If only many people were like you ten years ago, chaos wouldn't have happened."

"Nah, nothing really…" The stuff kinda got into my head, and I felt so flattered.

" Those young men kind of reminded me of the times when poor farmers were treated like dust by the government, not to mention their dogs, the hitokiri's…"

The Hitokiri…

I went home before dusk that day, and my mind was a big pile of mess.

The happening with that old man earlier had struck a large arrow on my head. And somehow, those angry feelings inside me that I didn't want to come out seemed to be triggered all of a sudden. My feelings, those that made me grit my teeth in irritation and made me fume hot like a bull.  It was my feelings that were blocked by a cork after I met Kenshin again. My intention…my thirst for revenge…

All of a sudden I  remembered the Sekihoutai, their deaths, and Captain Sagara's heroic intention to save me.

Then I started to doubt what Yasu said about Captain Sagara being proud…

…

ARGH!!!!

What am I going to do?!?

" Young lad, it seems you're starting to lose yourself…"

I turned around to find a huge guy donned in western clothes, clutching an umbrella. He was leaning against the frame of the door casually, but I didn't like the looks of it. He had those deep, dark evil eyes, and that annoying smile that I would gladly break along with his teeth.

" Gate-crashing, are you? Did you ever hear the word knock?"  I said sarcastically.

" Oh, excuse me for my impudence, your highness." Mocked him. " But I was just concerned with that lust for vengeance you had in your eyes."

Who's this guy? " Hey, pick your words right, big guy."

" Thinking of a certain killer?"

That shocked me.

How'd he know what I was thinking?

I tried to hide my shock with a simple sardonic smile.  " What of it?"

" Well, you see, I could be a big help to you."

He toyed with his umbrella and tossed it round and round. At some point, it looks like he's provoking me.

Hm…whatever the motive of this man is, I sure have this feeling that I'll regret it if I followed it…

Author's note:

There ya have it! Please review, guys! And wish me luck for my art Contest! Hope I get the first prize!

:) :) :)


	6. Moonlit 1878

Author's note:

I'm really sorry guys. It's been a year or so since I last updated…I'm really sorry, I shall resume writing right away! I kinda lost hope when I got lost in the art contest, but that's over right? Here I am again, writing! It's all that matters now!

Welcome once again, everyone. :D I hope I'm not yet rusted….

Standard disclaimers apply

Midnight 1868, Moonlight 1878 –by hagaki ozuno

" The Sekihoutai, a group of mere farmers, trained as soldiers and served as pawns for the government. They never had the pride they could call their own. They were worse than ants, they could be stepped at. And if ever their species die, the government would regard it as a mere accident and won't do anything about it." The man went inside our house and smiled maniacally, stroking his short beard and moustache. " You sure know that, right, Sagara Sanosuke?"

He started to get on my nerves. I stood up and rolled my fist into a ball.

" Hey buddy. I don't know who you are, but I do know what you're talking about. Get out of here before I—"

" The Hitokiri's.." he resumed, as if he heard nothing from me. " ..were the government's dogs, you see. And they killed your comrades one….after another…"

" Stop it! Get outta here!"

" …mercilessly, slowly, and painfully. Not even heeding the cries of your comrades…" he added as he took a step closer.

" I said stop! Stop it!" I closed my eyes and pretended not to hear the words that were coming out of his mouth.

He had that big grin again on his face. " and now, you're working with one of them."

My eyes fluttered open. Yes, he was right. I am working with one of them. I knew it all along but I denied that fact, and I don't want to think about it…Kenshin…he's different. He's not that ruthless killer who killed everything in his path…that was ten years ago. Now he fights for good, he fights for the people who can't protect themselves. He fights for what is right, not just for money or fame…

" Kenshin's different!" I exclaimed confidently. " I know he is, so don't you try that trick on me."

" Oh, but once a man's a killer, he would forever be a killer. Nothing could change that." He took another step forward.

" That is battousai, Sagara. He was once a lamb, a mere child. But he has tasted blood, and he had turned into a wolf. He can never go back to his flock."

That was it. I flung my fist onto his face, but he blocked it with his umbrella. He grabbed my hand and twisted it so painfully; I had to cry out loud.

" W..what do you want?"

His demonic eyes widened, and I could clearly see how evil his intentions were.

" I want battousai dead."

And that was the last word I heard before he knocked me out to unconsciousness.

…

It had been a full week since I last saw Sano. And I felt, something was terribly wrong.

Ever since he ran from us that day, when he said he'll be back. But I never saw him again. Yasuharu didn't, either. All he saw when he came home was a big pile of mess. The sake bottles were everywhere, the dust from the fire where scattered, the floor was ripped, and one column of the house collapsed. He said it must be one of Sano's handiwork, and even joked about it. But Sano didn't come home that night. And that lead to the conclusion that Sano is indeed…

…in big trouble.

We searched for him everywhere, but there was no sign of him. Then, we went to the other town to ask, and all we saw was the cloth he always had on his head. No one knew of Sano, and that really made us worry a lot. Where is Sano? Is he lost? Had someone kidnapped him? Or worse…is he…dead?

Megumi came here the morning he was confirmed lost. She was crying bitterly, blaming us that it was our fault that Sano's lost. He ran away because of us; because he was confused in what to believe in. We couldn't blame her though. She had a point as Sano's childhood friend. We do not know Sano as much as she does. We have no right over him…

But I believe…we are still his friends..

All of these thought ran in my head as the rain poured harder, and as I stared outside of the dojo, I was wondering…Would I see Sano again? Or would I not? I pictured him making his way through the gate, mumbling about how the rain ruined his hair and everything. I laughed as I began to reminisce about my friend, and I also began to miss him dearly.

Just then, as loud as the thunder's clap, I heard Yahiko's footsteps as he ran swiftly towards me.

"Kenshin!"

I was alarmed at his voiced. I knew at that instant, it was something urgent.

" Kenshin, it's Sano! He's.."

I felt all my insides twirl violently. I" Where is he!"

Yahiko guided me as we ran to the backyard. I was expecting the worst, like Sano had been battered or something. I pictured him with lots of bruises, but I prayed to Buddha that he's still alive…oh please, guide my friend! I didn't know exactly what I felt. I was happy he's here, but…

"Sano!"

He stood in the middle of the backyard, looking as normal as ever. Except that he didn't have his cloth on his head. His head was down, and the rain poured so hard on his hair that it was down too.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw him there. I felt so happy that I just ran to him and attempted to hug him.

But what met me was his fist.

I quickly dodged his fist, thanks to my reflexes, but that caught me in utter shock. Why is he attacking me? Have I done something wrong? Why? I had so many questions on my mind that I paused for a while, not knowing he was already above me. He punched me yet again, but I blocked with the sheath of my sword. It seemed like a meaningless struggle fighting with force against Sano, and soon, I found myself succumbing to his strength. His punch tore through my defense, and I flew into the air and onto the ground like a helpless child.

" But…Sano…why?"

He did not speak. He raised his head to look at me fully, and I was surprised to see his eyes were full of hate and bloodlust. They were completely dark, and most of his hair was on his other eye. He looked different. Totally different. And I had to know why.

" Finally, battousai. It's time for you to be defeated by someone more powerful than you!"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice. I recognized him easily…the student of the Kamiya dojo, the man who also killed and slaughtered, and the man whom I smashed his thumb…

"Hiruma Gohei…"

" It's so nice of you to remember, battousai." He said as he stepped out of the shade of the tree.

" You…what have you done to Sano!" I just felt my blood boil at the thought of what he had done to my friend.

" I didn't do anything." He said. " Maybe YOU did something."

That caught me in utter shock. " ..w..what?"

" The Sekihoutai, once a group of valor and pride, fell, because of scums like you. Their number one enemy was the isshinshishi, the Hitokiri's! Sanosuke was not just an ordinary member, he was a survivor of that group! And he despised the likes of you ever since! I just used his absolute hate and triggered it against you."

"Sano…a Sekihoutai..?"

_Be strong…_

I held my head as it started to feel as if it were cracking. What's happening?

_Be strong…_

" Go Sanosuke! Revenge your fallen comrades! Revenge their deaths!"

Within a split second, I saw Sano once more as he was running to my direction. I had no chance to move. I felt dumbfounded by the revelations that had since been there, yet I have no clue whatsoever because I can't remember anything...

As I saw his fist, memories kept pouring in my head…memories…poured as hard as the rain…

" _G-Get out of my way, you money-thirsty freak!"_

" _You are strong."_

" _But to live in this place, you must be stronger."_

" _What is your name?"_

"_I—"_

" _Sagara Sanosuke."_

" _Sanosuke."_

" _Be strong."_

_Be strong…_

The moonlight kissed the ground as the rain stopped to pour. We see Kenshin's hair untied due to countless impacts, and Sanosuke's body had lots of slashes. Their fight seemed unending. Their rages seemed unlimited. No one wants to give up. The rain may have stopped, but the fight seemed far from over.

We move closer to the scene. Finally, Kenshin thought that this was more than enough. This had to end. This was just a meaningless fight caused by Gohei's evil intentions. No way could he succumb to this. This has to end.

He reversed his sword and took on a different position.

We could hear Kaoru's and Yahiko's cries, telling Kenshin not to do it, telling him that he was just under control. But we sense that Kenshin pretended not to hear.

We witness as Kenshin watches Sano as he slowly stood in sync with his sword. They both looked deep into each other's eyes, searching for explanations which mere words cannot express. And so, with one contact, the message was sent. There was no need for oral communication or such. Their eyes…have said it all.

The view quickly changes as Sanosuke first strikes Kenshin with his fist. Kenshin quickly evades this strike and slashes Sanosuke's body. The screen slowly fades to white. And then, there was silence.

Subsequently, we hear as Sanosuke mumbles Kenshin's name on his ear. We see Kenshin smile, and afterwards, we hear his reply..

" You've become strong, Sano. I'm proud of you."

We see both collapse as we move farther from the two.

Moonlit 1878, The Restoration.

The streets were bustling with noisy people, merchants and Urchins alike. Children hold on for dear life on their parent's clothes, afraid of getting lost in the crowd, while adults were having fun while throwing off second hand jokes to their comrades. Store owners screech their good's price, trying to build up a competition among their neighbors. Men, women, and children alike loved the restoration…finally, the time of peace has come. How they wish time would just stop to all these peace and quiet…

I was one of them. I was one of the people who truly wish for peace. And now, my thirst for peace has been quenched. Now, I realize that vengeance would amount to no good. We should all help one another to build this dream, build this dream of peace we yearn for so long. Not blaming one another, or trying to figure out who started the fight.

And I knew at that moment, that was what Captain Sagara was trying to tell me…ten years ago…

Captain Sagara…

He gave up his life to protect me. He pushed me onto a cliff and bathed in the rain of bullets from the soldier's guns…

I felt worthless…gutless and helpless. From that day, I started to fight, even though I was a skimpy nine-year-old kid.

I fought till I thought I was strong, till I felt like I could drive all enemies at my feet. But do I even know what strong means?

Yes, now I know what it takes to be strong. I know the meaning of being strong. It is protecting the ones you love, and fighting for what you think is right. It is the capability of controlling yourself, and not being controlled by others.

As these thoughts hurdled my mind, I found myself running onto the stampede of people who were hungry for this year's night sale. I just kept running, heck, I don't know why, but my only goal is to get out of this crowded place alive and still in one piece. I scampered over bags of goods that were scattered during the stampede, and goodness, are these people even civilized? They looked as if they were chickens gfighting over a single corn. Yech, I tried not to be the part of the commotion, but the power of the people was stronger than a river's current! God, it was a horrible sight. It was amazing I didn't feel sick with all of these uncivilized citizens…I kept running, running out of that hell till I…

Till I came face to face with the man who seems to be a big fan of these sales.

…

Non other than the skimpy Himura Kenshin.

He was the man that every merchant would definitely want to see at their stalls. I quickly recognized him with his bags band barrels full of stuff, and his slim demeanor trying to carry everything without help. I laughed He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, staring at my eyes with his amethyst ones, as if pleading me to help him with his load. I have heard of him alright, the man who can sweep a merchant's goods within a split second. He's just like a tornado that can pass by and buy everything on its way. I laughed once more and helped him with his load. Boy, who would even think that this guy's the legendary hitokiri? Subsequently I felt a sudden urge of happiness. Right before I knew

what I was doing, I charged him and carried him whole, with all his load and stuff. He was so surprised that he didn't move a muscle. That made me happier. He was so dumbfounded with my strength that he was not able to speak.He stared at me once more after being carried. His eyes were very warm…as warm as his smiles. His eyes lit up the night, ands that was all that I needed right now.

" And to think that I was struggling to carry all of these…" he chuckled as I placed him down. " Talk about strength!" he added.

I smiled and took all of his load. " Well, it's all I have. Brute force."

We started to walk towards the dojo. Chuckling and giggling over our experiences with the yet-to-be-civilized crowd. But he doesn't realize that I'm staring at him all the while now, and that I was smiling like a geek while he's talking.

" Uh…Kenshin?"

He stopped and looked at me with that smile again.

" Uhm…well…" I placed the load at the floor and looked around. There was no sign of anyone, of course we were on a small alley, and it's already night, so…

" Hmm?"

I didn't know what to say. I'm not good at these things…well…but I figured out that I had to say this…it was now or never for me… at least, it turned out to be…, but…

As if reading my mind, Kenshin chuckled, and I blushed furiously. Does he know it already? But how?

He pulled me close and he stared at my eyes, and once again, I was lost at his abyss. God , he looked so beautiful under the moon. I pulled him even closer, and we both shared that sweet kiss I had longed for.

We pulled back after what seemed like an eternity, and he beamed once again.

" You've become strong." He said.

I chuckled. " I know."

And his face was all that I remembered after that moment under the Midnight sky…

Author's note:

Heehee, didn't see that last part coming, didn't ya? Well, if you would read the first part of chapter one, then that last part of this last chapter may ring a huge bell on your mind. Hehe, anyway, it's done! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Thank you for all those who read this, and hope to see ya next time! By bye!

3 hagaki.


End file.
